


Fear

by mellod89



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dark, Gen, Poetry, Seriously this is fucked up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-13
Updated: 2013-12-13
Packaged: 2018-01-04 13:19:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1081485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mellod89/pseuds/mellod89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is all consuming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fear

It is all consuming.

I sit alone in this dark cold room, waiting for something,

Anything to make this pain go away.

This silence is overwhelming me.

I want to scream, but I can’t make a sound.

This invisible force is penning me in.

I cannot move, and I can barely breathe.

No one cares that I am suffering in this silence.

They do not see that I am being held in this

Torture chamber. I need someone to release me!

Please, anyone! I’m dying in this stagnation!

In this box I have created for myself, Fear

Is taking over. There is no cure for me.

It has infected my body completely.

This poison consumes me slowly,

Until I cease to exist.


End file.
